


Torn and Stitched

by RainyTownTime



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's kiiinda self-damage, M/M, More Tags will be added as we go so be ready, Snakes, Sntachmoon is more implied when they show up, They got problems man, Updates may take a while, a little DEATH never hurt anyone, but it's just horribly cold instead of blood, now did it?, please be patient!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyTownTime/pseuds/RainyTownTime
Summary: This story takes place inside an alternate AHIT universe! The only thing I have to say is that Snatch Man and Moon Man have MAJOR roles in this story.WARNING: this story covers toxic relationships, abuse, self-harm, and strong language! Read with caution!
Relationships: Moonjumper & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	1. A Lovely Pair

  
Vanessa was sitting in the garden, and with it being early spring, it was a lovely day to do so. She was waiting for someone, a young prince. He was quite strange, at least by royal standards. First off the prince wasn't from Earth, he was appearantly from a planet quite a ways away from theirs.

The planet was called Flara, home of the Spritethral Kingdom. Eons ago, the place became the resting place of the wandering spirit of an old sorcerer, wanting nothing more than a quiet place to root himself. As centuries passed and the planet grew lush and green, a family of magic users found their way there using portal magic and spells. Those people soon became the first royals of Spritethral.

Keep in mind that said prince and his ancestors were still perfectly human, it's just that he and his family just so happened to rule _an entire magic planet._ Her mother planned to have her and the prince wed latter in life.

Vanessa met the prince a few months ago at a ball her family was throwing, said ball was in late celebration of her tenth birthday. It was crowded, but somehow through all the shuffling and stumbling, she just barely caught a glimpse of a silver crown. She dashed off towards the flickering little light, excited to see another monarch like her.

All the other crowns and headdresses flooding the room were already gold dipped, making the prince's crown and her own tiara stand out more than Vanessa found comfortable. Finally, after a lot of ducking and dainty jogging, she found him.

He had tawny brown hair and bright peach skin, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, maybe two. He was the very picture of a perfect prince, at least for that one moment. Just after she found him, something caught his eye and he creeped off, away from the crowd.

He quietly snuck over to the royal garden and crawled under one of the nearby rose bushes. It took a few seconds to process that the "Perfect Prince" she was following just a few seconds ago, was crawling under a bush on his hands and knees. When it did Vanessa panicked silently, she was grounded for picking roses alone, if he was caught like this who _knows_ what they'd do to him!

She picked up her dress and started hurrying over towards him, trying to get his attention "Excuse me, excuse me!" The prince turned around with a puzzled expression, holding something that made her freeze. When he realized who she was, he smiled and waved at her. He carefully got up and rushed over to her, showing her what he'd found, "Look!"

In the boys hands was a small snake. Vanessa just stared for a good minute before clearing her throat, her rising panic closing it off. "You shouldn't have picked that thing up! Let alone crawl around in the dirt like that." 

She pulled them both behind a tree and brushed him off, making sure to stay clean while doing so. The prince stared at her as she dusted him off, tilting his head. Trouble? But he never got in trouble? In fact, mother would make sure he spent at least two hours outside everyday.

Different customs, he guesses. He gently grasps her wrists, "You don't have to do that, I'm okay!" She looked up at him with wide eyes, dumbfounded. How is this okay?! There's dirt all over him and his clothes!

She looked him straight in the eyes and asked "...are you okay with twigs and thorns in your hair?" He broke eye contact "Ack, no! Sorry, i'll get it!" He reaches up with an empty hand and starts picking the things out of his hair, one by one. 

After a few minutes, most of the thorns and dust is out of his hair, the only ones left were tangled and stuck. His finger caught on something sharp "Ow!" He brought his hand back down, a small bead of blood gathering where the skin had been punctured.

Vanessa grabbed his hand, "Are you okay?!" He took his hand back and grew flustered, "Y-yeah, I'm okay, this just happens sometimes." He reached back up to continue pulling the debris out of his hair, only to be stopped by a dainty, gloved hand.

"No don't, I've got this!" Vanessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, gathering the ice in her heart, and gently blew on the princes hair, a generous layer of frost covering his hair and the thorns tangled in it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the tiny crystals creep down the sides of his face as well, they glittered in the lights strung about the garden. It looked so...beautiful. "I'll take them out now, okay?" The prince, face red, silently nodded.

After everything was removed from the princes hair, she realized she had yet to introduce herself. "It's nice to meet you, my name is Vanessa. Princess Vanessa." she blurted out, clumsily curtsying. The prince giggled, "My name's Luka, Prince Luka!" Luka shivered as the frost began to melt against his skin.

He saw Vanessa cringe and shiver as well as the frost seeped into her gloves, "Are you cold? Hold on." He lifted the snake to rest around his neck, "Gimme your hands." She rested her hands in his and they immediately felt warmer. "Th-thank you!" Luka nodded and focused on her hands for a bit before looking up again, whispering, "Do you have ice magic?" She silently nodded, making Luka's eyes and smile widen.

"That's so cool! I have fire magic!" He raised one of his hands and in the center was a small, blue flame, flickering. "It's not very good right now, but I'm working on it!" She smiled at him but nearly jumped when she realized the snake was still there.

"Why do you like that...thing so much?" Vanessa asked. Luka let go of her now warm hands, and removed the snake from around his neck and held them up so she could see better.

"The planet I'm from is full of trees and woodlands, so there's lots of snakes and other fauna there!" He gently lifted the snakes head and showed her their little face. "This ones harmless, you can pet them as long as you're careful!" 

Vanessa thought for a moment, before reaching out, gently stroking the top of the snakes head with the tip of her finger. She came to the realization that it's scales were actually kinda pretty in the moonlight.

"Luka! Luka?" A mans voice called out. Vanessa jumped and rushed to hide, not wanting to be caught. Lukas was hiding behind the tree, waiting. A large man rounded the corner and began walking around the garden. "Oh dear, I wonder where my young boy Luka has gone off to?" Vanessa was...confused to say the least, the man didn't sound angry or even annoyed.

She heard Luka snicker and dive out from behind the tree, tackling the man. She held her breath, ready to hear the signature clap of a hand on the cheek, but it never came, instead she heard booming laughter. "There you are my boy! Oh, who have you got there?" She peeked out from her hiding place and saw Luka hold up the snake for the man to see.

"It's a garter snake! Dont you know that? Silly Papa!" Papa? Wait. It registered that this was Luka's father. "Oh she's a really pretty one, cute too, kinda reminds me of your mother! Speaking of..." He turned around, putting a hand to his mouth and calling out, "Fareth, you can come in now, he's got something to show you!"

Just then, a petite woman hurried herself over to see what her son wanted to show her, "What'd you catch this time Lu?" Her voice, to Vanessa at least, sounded like the first spring breeze. Warm and welcoming. "A garter snake! Papa said she reminds him of you!" 

For Vanessa, all of this was so hard to believe. King Eric and Queen Fareth, rulers of a distant planet and parents of Prince Luka, kneeling on the dirty garden floor to look at a common snake. 

Eric was a large man, but was a gentle giant, his cinnamon hair and bright blue eyes, it was no wonder a woman like Fareth fell in love with him. The woman in question had golden eyes and long, flowing locks of aurora hair.

It wasn't difficult to tell where Luka got his looks and jovial nature from. "Ok, I think it's about time we get back to the party you two!" Fareth said, patting her husband on the back. "I also think it's time to say goodbye to our new scaly friend, right Lu?" Luka nodded, quickly trotting back over to the rose bush and gently putting the snake down underneath it.

"Now come on Luka! The feast's in 10 minutes and I've worked up quite the appetite!" Eric called. Fareth giggled and gently bapped him in the shoulder, "By doing what? Talking about politics?" Eric puffed out his chest and grinned, "Of course my dear, why else?" The two laughed and Vanessa realized how well their voices fit together, like one of the puzzles the maids did in their free time.

Luka was about to just head back over to his parents, but stopped dead in his tracks, did a heel turn, and rocketed towards her hiding spot. "Hey! Come with me!" He held out his hand for her to take, and after a few seconds of consideration, she took it, letting him pull her out of her hiding place and towards the waiting royal pair.

"Now Luka, who is this?" Fareth kneeled back down to Vanessa's eye level, taking note of the silver tiara. "This is Princess Vanessa Ma!" He looks side to side suspiciously before motioning her to lean down further. "She has ICE magic!" He whispered excitedly. Eric and Fareth both chuckle before turning towards towards the little princess.

I'm in trouble, I'm in BIG trouble right now. Was the first thought that filled her mind, so she was surprised when Fareth merely bowed her head in respect, as did Eric. "It is a wonder to meet you little one! Would you like to join us on our walk to the feast?" 

She nodded, and Luka cheered. "Yes! Hooray!" He shouted as he hopped up and down in celebration. On the walk to the feast, he started up a conversation with Vanessa, of whom he decided to nickname Nessa. "I'm so glad to have met someone like you Nessa! You're so FUN! I tried to get the other people here to play with me, but they just scoff and walk off, they're lame." 

When they got to the feast, she sat with Luka and his family until everyone was done eating. As plates were getting gathered by servants, a slim, tall woman walked over to them. "Pardon me. Eric, Fareth." She said, addressing them both. Vanessa did her best not to shrink into her seat, she knew this woman, it was Mother.

"I couldn't help but notice my daughter was sitting with you two during the feast." She droned, her gray eyes cold. "I'm thankful you noticed, your daughter is a very pleasant young lady and has become a very close friend to our son!" Eric proudly announced. The Queens sharp features softened slightly at the mention of her good behavior, and she... _smiled_ at the mention of the little prince.

"I'm glad your son has taken a liking to my daughter, say, would you and your family like to stay over after the party? We could talk and the children would get to know one another better." Luka started bouncing in his seat, overwhelmed with excitement!

He rarely got to hang out with other normal kids that often, let alone another non-stuck-up royalty! "Pleeeeeaaase Ma? I'll do three times as much practice tomorrow!" Fareth scratched her chin for a moment. "Hmmmmmm...well I don't see why not!" At that, Luka squealed and wrapped Vanessa up a TIGHT hug.

"You hear that Nessa? We get to play some more!" He was instantly attached. But for right now, she's waiting, they've officially been planned to wed. It was only a few months ago...but every time he held her hand, it was like her cheeks were on fire. Luka felt the same, blushing like a madman whenever she'd give him a peck on the cheek.

For right now, it was peaceful, they were happy, they were content...they truly were a lovely pair...


	2. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Vanessa get back to the manor and are ready to relax

  
Luka and Vanessa returned to the manor, tired and worn. It had been an eventful day for the two. The first event on the list was a meeting, then a small party, and then an opening ceremony for the new library. Luka's smile was painful and Vanessa's heels were nearly rubbed raw.

"I have one thing to say after all that...It's good to be back!" Luka exclaims as he flops into a pouf beside the bed, letting himself melt into its warmth. Vanessa tiredly giggled as she slowly slipped on a pair of soft slippers "Something we both agree on. I'll go make some tea, be riiiiight back!" The door creaked as she left, leaving the mess of a prince in the quiet room alone.

She was stepping lightly, quietly. After all, she didn't want anyone to see her like this, especially not...she shook her head, clearing away the thought, ignoring the chill it sent through her heart. After slipping past some guards and others who were just finishing up their shifts, she reached the kitchen and got to work. Filling the kettle and setting it to boil, she hurriedly gathered all the herbs for the tea, tying them up neatly in a little bag.

She picked out Lu's favorite tea set and tray, as well as pulling out some tea cakes from that morning. She then set the tray down and waited. After a good long while, she stood up to check on the kettle.

"What are you doing..?" She froze. Mother. She'd been caught. "I'm only making some tea, mother." She explained, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"You look and sound like a meager mess. Straighten your posture and clear your voice. Now." Vanessa snapped into place, praying. "Now, turn and face me this instant!" She turned, revealing her pink face, near crying. "What kind of princess are you, looking like _that_!?" She screamed.

"You look disgusting, your hair is a rats nest, your dress is nothing but wrinkles, you must enjoy looking so FOUL! Be warned that a princess with no decency is nothing more than common, worthless, _EMBARRASSMENT!_ " Tears rolled down her cheeks, pooling around her neck. _She did it again, just stop already, why don't you ever learn?!_

Mother scoffed at her tears "What is it?! If you cannot handle a simple argument-" she raised her hand, casting a shadow over her daughters weeping face, "- then you will NEVER be _ANYTHING_ other than a _**PATHETIC FAILURE!**_ " A sharp crack hangs in the air, followed by the click of heels on tile and the sound of wrenching sobs, but the cries are all too soon downed out by the whistle of a kettle.

...

Luka got up and was just about to go look for Vanessa, it had been just over 30 minutes since she'd left. He was reaching out for the handle when the door opened. She was holding the tea tray but...something was off. Within a glance, he found out why. Vanessa always had the habit of arranging her tea trays a _very_ specific way, but this time...the arrangement was all off.

When he looked up, Something else caught his eye...her eyes were red and glassy, matching the bright scarlet handprint across her right cheek. He took the tray from her hands, put it down, and turned back to cradled her face. "...Nessa..?"

She lifted her head, looking him straight in the eye, he stared right back, but It was painful, it felt like watching a mirror break. They stood in silence, until suddenly Vanessa's face twisted in pain and she collapsed into his arms, sobs rocking her whole being as she desperately tried to stop them.

He ran his fingers through her hair while she cried, cradling her wilting form like a dying flower, terrified of hurting her more. Slowly, he guided her over to the bed and layed her down onto it, removing her slippers and laying a thick blanket over her shaking form. He left for a brief moment, and when he came back holding a full cup of tea and a small pastry, a thin layer of ice was already covering the bed posts.

He placed the cup and cake on the bedside table by the flower vase and quickly defrosted the bed before water damage set in. Grabbing the cup and cake again, he leaned over toward her, offering her some tea to drink and a bite to eat. She took the warm cup into her frozen hands and drank until the tea was all gone, then took a few timid bites out of the treat. 

He got up, and when he returned, he was holding a brush, gently asking if she wanted him to brush her hair. She gave a brittle smile, and nodded. Luka set up a small bed table in front of Vanessa and took a seat behind her, brush in hand. As he brushed the kinks and knots out of her hair, he sang a song, a song about her.

"Ooh, the day that I first met her, her dress an emerald green 

Her eyes that burn like fire, on a face oh so serene

In hair that gleamed like angels gold, nested a silver crown

And her hands, they may be cold, but she'd never let me down!

Vanessa, Vanessa, beautiful princess of mine! Vanessa, Vanessa, you're truly one of a kind!

When anybody sees her, they think she's quite the sight

With skin as soft as flowers, oh so dewy in the light!

Her voice is much a river, so fluent at first look

Just as it's the playful babble of a bubbling forest brook!

Vanessa, Vanessa, beautiful princess of mine! Vanessa, Vanessa, you're truly one of a kind!

It hurts like burning fire, to try to bare and think

Just what my life would be like, without her in case I'd sink!

At first she may seem prissy, but trust me she's a keeper

She's quite the lovely lady, if you get to really meet her!

Hay hayyyy!"

He finished his song and Vanessa smiled. "Do you really think all that of me?" He nodded confidently, "Of course!" She smiled and turned around, giving him a big hug. After she pulled away from the embrace, she held out a tea cake and full cup to him, "you didn't get any, I didn't use your favorite set for nothing!"

He chuckled, retrieved cake, took a large bite, and then proceeded to take all the tea in one swift swig. "Luka!" Vanessa gasped, shoving him. "What? Am I not proper enough? I'm _THE_ embodiment of proper!" She glared at him and he froze for a moment. Her eyes were cold, he hit a nerve. He shrank, "Sorry, not very polite of me Nessa."

They sat there in silence. He wanted to ask what was wrong, he really did. But that never got anywhere. She was so pleasant to be around most of the time, but she got to her again. When she was little the problem was manageable, she was young, she could still be helped. But he's learnt that he found out what was happening much too late.

She was always defensive when he does this, feeling like he's making fun of her or her situation. He always manages to make it worse, even if he doesn't mean to. He won't EVER give up on her though, he loves her and she loves him just as much, she just has trouble with expressing it sometimes.

He has his own troubles when dealing with tense situations, a heavy atmosphere feels crushing to him, so he tries to lighten it up with a joke. The thing is, most of the time the joke is much too soon and ends up giving the opposite effect, making the situation worse and the atmosphere even heavier. He's tried to work on it, especially now that he's with Nessa, but old habits die hard.

The silence in the room stretched uncomfortably thin, then it snapped. "Why did you say that...?" Here it comes, here it goes "I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood, but I was wrong..." She paused...then raised her voice a bit louder. "You were...don't say stuff like that again Luka...don't be a dumbass...for my sake if not yours..." He silently nodded. All her senses went numb, sight, hearing, even the sweet tea cake in her mouth turned dull and flavorless. After a few minutes, Vanessa felt a tapping sensation on her head. 

_That nasty little habit of his again._ Was the first thought that came to mind, she reached up to move his hand off, but instead of touching Luka's hand, she touched her own cold, wet hair. Her senses flood back and she noticed the small, nearly unnoticeable shakes of the bed. She turned around to see Luka, leaning over her. Red, glassy eyes unfocused, out of it, unaware that she'd even moved.

_You were a nuisance again, Luka. She's going to get tired of you eventually, Luka._ A heavy voice droned on in his head...and he believed it. He was no less an annoyance as an adult as he was when he was just a child. Broken vases, misplaced words, he always hurt himself and others for being a _stupid, incompetent little prince._

The children in his old school had only known him as "That Weird Kid." Never "The Prince" or even "His Highness". The names and insults he received from his siblings were much harsher. They used his title as heir against him...every time...

_She did it again._ Vanessa realized. _He shouldn't be crying_ , something in her scolded., _it was only a fact, he was being stupid and has no reason to be carrying on like this_. But he isn't stupid. _He really is, you can't deny it at this point._

Shut up. _He's an over dramatic little-_. JUST SHUT UP! Her hands shot up and cradled his face, trying to provide the most comfort she could, wiping away his tears with her thumbs, not caring as the tears soaked her gloves

The feeling of familiar green satin against his cheeks quickly snapped him back to reality, and looking straight into the soft, red eyes of Vanessa. She was whispering to him, trying to console him. He teared up again and hugged her tight, sobbing into her chest the same way she did just moments earlier.

"I-I'm sorry Nessa." He forced out between quiet sobs. "I'm being Ira-irrational. There's no nee-need to be carrying on like th-this..." She fought to keep a steady tone as her head pounded, a distant part of her screaming about how he was wrinkling their dress. "No Luka...I'm sorry. What I said was...not okay." He just lays down on his side, hugging her close.

"...'m tired." He mumbles, eyelids getting heavy. She shuffles out of his arms, dimming all the lights and locking the door. She crawls back into bed and wraps up in the pillowy blanket. She did her best to fall asleep that night, even if she knew the talk they'd have tomorrow.

...

" _ **What are you doing child..?**_ " The voice echoed in the darkness. " _ **What are you doing in my home child..?"**_ It was a cold, droning voice...She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move. She couldn't see anything beyond the spotlight before her. She was frozen as the bitter air tore at her eyes. Silence...Silence...Silence...a sudden blaring made her ears ring painfull as a tall shadow of a woman walked into her sight, eyes blaring red, voice rasised to a scream.

The writhing figure of shadows grabbed her by her throat and screamed in her face. ** _"DO NOT THINK YOU CAN LEAVE NOW CHILD! THIS IS MY MANNOR!_ MY _HOME!_** " Her own voice, distorted and wrong shouted back. She struggled, the Queen was tightening her grip, she felt her neck creak, she begged, she pleaded, but nothing could stop the sharp snap, nor the darkness that soon followed...

...

"Luka? Luuuuka? Where are you Luka?" His loves voice echoed on the empty walls, it was cramped, but he heard her, and he called to her, "I'm right here Nessa! I'm right here!" Her silhouette appeared on the far wall, a shadow carved into the light. "Nessa, love! I'm in here my Love! Please help me!" The figure froze in place...and began bleeding through the wall.

"L-Love?" He backed away as the darkness spread, engulfing every last shred of light. Eventually, it consumed him, everything went black. He opened his eyes as he heard the crackling of fire, the only source of light or warmth around in the darkness. The flames rose and pawed at his skin, but it didn't hurt at all. It felt just...warm.

The flames grew blinding and he woke up, leaning against the headboard, jostling Vanessa awake. As smoke drifted into his line of sight, he looked over his shoulder and realized the headboard where he touched it...was burning.

He quickly leaned forward, away from the headboard, wincing at the charred marking it left behind. A sharp cold nipped at his skin, looking to his side, pillars of ice were slowly rising around the body lying next to him. He put a hand to the ice, ready to move it, but jerked away as the ice hissed and bubbled as his hand went numb. 

Vanessa sat up and the glittering ice caught her eye. "...dammit...no..." She quietly swore, burying her face in her hands. Luka looked outside, it was morning now, the sun hovering above the horizon. He slid out of bed and called some guards to the bedroom, helping them pry the freezing ice off the beds frame.

The men left without a word and he shut the door behind them, walking back over to Vanessa and giving her a hug, despite how it made freezing pain shoot through his body. "...thank you for...all this..." Was all she managed to say. After they were both dressed and ready, they sat on the bed as the sunlight poured through the windows, silent.

"I'm sorry for last night Luka...I just...I was just hurt and I...wasn't thinking properly..." Vanessa spoke up, just barely above a whisper. He turned and held onto her hand, "I know you are...still though...thank you for telling me...but...it wasn't really your fault Nessa, I shouldn't have made that joke, especially not right after her...it was...really insensitive of me..." She nodded.

He held her hand in silence for a few moments, until an idea popped into his head. "Nessa?" She tilted her head up. His eyes lit up and he stood up, pulling her up with him. "I have a promise for you." She raised her eyebrows, he chuckled and pulled four flowers out of the vase sitting on the bedside table, tying a Snowdrop and Purple Geranium each onto both their wrists. "I promise you, my Princess, that as long as I live, I'll do whatever I can to ensure that you are happy."

Her eyes went wide, then, the corners of her mouth tipped up, and his world was bright again. She held him close as ever and her voice shined. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She pulled back, holding him by his shoulders- "And I promise you the very same, Luka!" -and brought her face up to his, with a light kiss, the world felt right again...

That day, a special promise was made, a promise to keep each other happy whenever they could...

But will they both keep that promise? Only time will tell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this just as much as the last one! (Trying to format this chapter with italics and the such gave me hell.)


	3. Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm very sorry how long this took oh aaaaaaaaaaack)  
> Me: Who ordered the extra minty cinnamon Childhood Trauma?
> 
> Luka: That would be me

He was out wandering the market but didn't quite get the peaceful outing he'd hoped for. He insisted he'd be just fine alone, but then again he knew how Vanessa felt uncomfortable with the idea of being in the mansion alone, so he had her join him, even if she'd brought a couple guardsmen with her. At the time, he was picking out some strawberries, but his mind was wandering.

This new life in Subcon was...well- for lack of kinder words: stuffy. He was caged in the manor for most days, Vanessa not wanting him to be hurt or her not wanting to be alone. It was getting suffocating, even as a young prince he wasn't the well-groomed royal that others thought, he was a wild child, happier in moss carpeted clearings than in stone-patterned towns. 

How long would it be before he could finally hike the forest trail again? Was he stuck like this? What if- "Your Highness." A gruff voice to his left made him jump, nearly dropping his basket, "Apologies your Highness, but we'll need to return to the manor, the Queen will arrive soon."

He'd felt how his sweetpea flinched. After an especially messy breakdown last moon, he'd been growing a better connection to Nessa, the roots growing stronger, digging deeper. He'd also been helping her cope, to stablize. Sometimes, it was frightening. He held his ground, doing his best not to make a scene.

Who she was when she was hurt, and who she was when she was happy were two very different people. It was that simple. Chilled cuddles on a warm summers night was worth the yelling and bitter bite of cold that came with fear.

The moment they started walking back he knew something awful was going to happen. The moment they arrived, he rushed to help the cooks with meal prep, moving as fast as he could. Hysterical yelling mixed and familar sobs echoed through the empty hall. Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end, he could feel it, almost see it. Vanessa was cowering.

He froze and his hands began to shake, cradling a chipped teapot, his brain buzzing to find some way to help. He needed time, he needed to _protect her!_ The china in his hands began to slip, the small movement catching his attention. He stared at the near priceless work and...did nothing. It dropped.

The sudden sound of shattering turned heads, all eyes landing on an intensely shaking prince...and shards of delicate white and blue ceramic...

The buzz in the air stood still as the faint clicking of heels grew clearer. The door was thrown open, the back-lit silhouette of a Queen standing in its place. Her rabid gaze fell on the sharp, twinkling shards littering the ground, and she opened her deceivingly delicate maw.

The inhuman screech that made the glasses ring struggled to strain itself into words, and when it it finally choked it's way out of her throat, the venom poured from her cherry lips was not much sweeter." _How dare you... **HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PRICK!**_ " He begged himself to pry open his mouth, to screech back... _just **once.**_ But before anyone could flich, he was struck across the face, knocking him down onto the hundreds of _sharp blue-teeth waiting for him._

The moment his body landed, everything became a dull rattle in the back of his head. The little, stinging incisions were numb and her voice was drowned out by the ringing in his ears. He was sure she was still screaming, guessing by the way her face twisted and contorted, her frosted blue eyes digging under his skin, looking to tear his throat to shreds.

She froze, sudden and unprompted, then cleared her throat. She brushed off, straightened out, and left, not sparing anyone a passing glance as she made her way upstairs.

As soon as the hollow click of a closing door reverberated through the halls, the tapping of light, frantic footfalls followed, getting closer until a tattered princess stood in the empty doorway, eyes locked on the mess sprawled across the kitchen floor.

She gingerly walked to him, eyes growing wider with each step, worried and shaken. But as she knelt, her features twisted into a snarl, she was angry...angry at him. "What in the name of _SUBCON_ were you thinking?! Breaking a teapot- _MOTHERS FAVORITE TEAPOT_ , and all while she's _angry too?!_ That was so... _so STUPID!_ " She was upset, she was right, it _was_ stupid.

_He knows better._ She's right, it's fine, she won't hurt him...but that doesn't mean his body would care to listen, because something in his throat strained and with a sound that whined like an old door, the dam broke, tears spilling down the sides of his face, the bitter salt water pooling around his cheeks. It stung...but he was quiet. _H-hurts-_ hush...

Leave it, she'll stop soon. _Nessa-_ hush... _Plea-_ She can't care right now, just be quiet. _I'm-_ Not now- _Please-_ it's fine, it's _fine_ , I'm just fine- "You _useless halfbeing!_ " She spat, sprinting out, up the stairs, and into their bedroom, slamming the door shut with a crack that rumbled like thunder through the polished halls.

The doors were quickly shut, people ushing to help him onto his feet, ignoring the how the air had gone dry as they brushed him off, gingerly picking pieces of sun-bleached ceramic from his skin. His eyes were misty and wet, but even as they swabbed disinfectant over his wounds, he was silent.

Once he was patched up, he was set down with a drink as the staff swept and dusted and the guards checked that the manor was locked up. They all paused and turned back when a thin whisper brushed through the kitchen. "...I'm sorry everyone..." He murmured to no one in specific, eyes still glassy, taking a sip of warm milk from his mug.

They shared a knowing glance but promptly turned back to their work. After everything was tidied up, he was served dinner and dessert at the dinner...no one else was even there...it was too quiet (He barely touched his food). When dinner was over and everything was put away, they walked him up to their bedroom with his mug and a fresh roll of bandages. Vanessa was dead asleep, luckily. He sat down on the bed, and downed the rest of his milk.

He knew he would have to drink it all, so he did, he just nearly threw up in the process. Once the mug was empty, he sat there for a while, just staring before setting it down on the nightstand and heading to their bathroom.

He filled the tub with cold water, a dash of cinnamon was added. Even as he strirred the bath his instics begged him to pull away, to hide, to stay away, to stay warm... "No." Without a second word, he disrobed and climbed in, sinking into the water.

The cold water felt almost pleasant in his cuts, numbing them, and his body began to slow down... _No_ ...hush, we're fine. _We need to run-_ Shut it. _We need to leave, we can't be here-_ He grabbed fistfuls of his hair, tugging down, grounding himself. It's fine, this is fine, this is natural, we just need to get used to it...nothing more... _we can't be stuck, we can't, she'll- they'll get us-_ Hush it- _we-_ Shut. up.

All he ever wanted was to help her

_All he wanted was to play like them_

\---

He walked up to her, she was panicking. _They were playing, sure, there had been more bossing and hitting, but they were his siblings._ She'd gotten to her, it was bad. The emerald green dress she'd worn was crumpled and stained so bad it had changed colour. _They were bigger, he was littler, they knew better._ Her eyes darted around the room, hyperaware of every little noise she heard. _They had his toy Scaly, he wanted her back , they said if he could swim across the fountain, he could have her back._ The air was cold and his reflexes were slowed, but he approached regardless...that was a big mistake...It took a whole day to thaw him out. _They laughed as he flailed, but when the water went still they panicked for yelled for mama... The night before had been freezing._

\---

The water boiled as he hunched over, broken sobs filling the room. He didn't want to remember, he wanted that to stay buried, it was an accident, they didn't mean it, it was his fault, it's okay, it's fine...Stop crying, it's ridiculous to cry at something that happened _so long ago..._

After sitting in the tub for what seemed like hours, he got out, drained the tub, and dried off. Before he left the room, he looked into the mirror, stared himself straight in the eyes...and smiled as wide as could. He brushed his hair and slipped into a nightshirt, crawling into bed.

\---

Golden sunlight poured from the window, warming his face as his eyes drifted open. He sat up as the the smell of bacon swept through the room, his hair settling around his face as he looked for the source. His eyes eventually settled onto a plate of slightly singed bacon sitting on the nightstand, on the plate, was a note written in mint green shimmer ink.

_"morning papa! Hari and me made you brakfast!"_

A soft smile found it's way onto his face as he read it. Nerrie was always looking for something to do, whether it be drawing by the fireplace or playing out in the courtyard. He tumbled out of bed, pulled on his favorite sweater, and after cleaning himself up he walked into the livingroom, snacking on his breakfast.

Realizing no one was in the house, he waltzed out the door and quickly got tackled by his older daughter, Nerrisa. "Papa! Papa!" She tugged on his pant leg as she bounced in place, "Can we pleeeaaase go now? It's super hot and I really, REALLY wanna teach Hari to float!" He nodded, his mouth still full. After placing his dish in the sink, he was in the carriage heading to the shoreline.

It was a hot summer day and the sky was crystal clear so it was the perfect day for a swim. In all honesty he felt more than guilty about sleeping in so late, he voiced this but his wife, placing a chilled finger to his lips, cut him off before he could finish, "It's just fine Lu, you've been working yourself to the bone and deserved to sleep in, right girls?" She said, turning to their daughters.

Nerrie nodded, "You were really sleepy papa! That's okay! Hari knows too!" Hariette nodded, giggling. He smiled, grateful to have such a sweet family. They relaxed on the sand as the waves rolled in at a steady pace, nearly singing to them. While his family played in the water, he sat off to the sidelines, making sure they were all set before laying down in the shade of a heavy parasol.

He was fine with this, he didn't like swimming much nor can he do it too often. Water tends to have a negative effect on him, cold water even more so, his body slows down and will start to ache if exposed to cold water too long. It's not too bad in warm water, but...he'd just prefer to stay at full functionality. He was still pretty tired though. As you can imagine, three all-nighters in a row isn't forgiving...maybe...maybe he can just take a nap...just one...

He didn't remember how long he'd been asleep, all he remembered was the echoing screech that woke him. He struggled to sit up, his body creaking as the cold snapping at his joints, giving his heart a nervous start. He scanned the horizon and...the lake was gone...in its place was a large field of snow, dunes and mounds shaping the surface.

As far as he could see, it was a bright, thick blanket of snow. He looked all around him, hoping to see another living being, or even a single breath of life, and was unsettled further by the absence of either. He got up and searched, he looked for... _how long...?_ He called out, praying for a response...nothing. Frustrated and afraid, he kicked one of the misshapen drifts of snow, only to do a double take as he realized his foot had hit something solid, and a good chunk of said solid thing landed quite a ways ahead of him.

Opting to take a closer look, he walked over to inspect it...his eyes quickly locked onto the chunk of ice before him. Five sturdy fingers, all branching from a strong, sure palm. It had been flung quite a distance, chipping it, cracking it, leaving the dark crimson of near-frozen blood to drip from the edges, staining the snow around it a deep pink, sprinting back to the pile it had come from, he started brushing the snow away.

There was a vacant wrist, an arm...face. It was a person-person- a hefty man, the full beard frozen stiff and- _...a distant murmuring echoed in his skull, clawing desperately at his fleeting sanity, crying out for him..."His eyes were blue." "His hair, isn't that familiar?" "He had the jolliest laughter..."_

His gaze drifted to the right, snapping into place, another pile... _he had no say in what his body did next..."What lovely hair." "Do you remember her voice at all? Has it been too long?" "Her eyes were golden yellow right? You aren't forgetting her already...are you?"_

The world fell silent for a moment...then everything fell apart; his breaths were labored and sharp, his throat was closing. His shoulders shook, the snow beneath him was quietly dotted with tears. Why did they have to leave this image for him to see..? It was a reminder- a _painful, bitter_ reminder- there was nothing he could have done- he couldn't fix it, they're...

He collapsed, curled against the freezing wind, his sobs morphed into wails that howled back at him as echoes of pain, remorse, regret. Embers sparked and flickered as the vibrant light of hellfire stained the snow an illfitting, peaceful baby blue. His body consumed by thrashing flames, lashing out, churning, scolding, melting...

The roaring of the violent blaze brought a strange sort of comfort, the azure flames lapping at his skin with warmth and care. But the ground beneath him had become... _brittle... delicate... thin._ A subtle whine and snap was the only warning he was gifted before the flames went out and he was plunged into a cold, heavy, darkness. 

_He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he was freezing...he was dying. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't stop it._

_His skin burned, the tips of his fingers stained purple as his body began to fail him, the cold took its bitter time tearing into his flesh. All light was gone, he was alone._

_It was torture, being torn to shreds slowly, near loving, as he was dragged further and further from the surface and closer in it's crushing embrace..._

He blinked. once. twice...

_breathe..._

He's alive. He sat up, running his hands through his hair. His neck was stiff...the room painfully quiet...he wanted-...he needed a walk...a good, long walk...

He slipped out of bed, quiet as not to wake his sweetpea, and walked over to the closet. With a tug he pulled out a long, black cloak and fastened it over his nightshirt.

He slunk out of the room and wandered the halls for a while, silently taking in how the gentle silver light was warped by noisy raindrops and colored glass panes. The lingering smell of a long-past dinner made his stomache ache, and so he _may or may not have_ rummaged through the kitchen cabinets for a left over sweet roll or two. Nibbling on his prize, he made a beeline for the garden door.

The stone path was slick with rain, so he took extra precaution, slipping into a pair of well-loved boots. He walked along the pathway until he came to the gate, handing a spare roll to the guard. They took it greatfuly and let him through, their swear to secrecy still honored. 

He gave them a nod and quickly trotted off into town square, smack dab in the center of the humble village was a beautiful fountain. The time and love put into it was clearly visible, each little detail, from the fibers of a feather to the vains on a leaf were all hand sculpted with care and precision. 

He flipped onto autopilot and let his mind wander for a bit, he tried to remember what he'd a had for dinner, but the memeory was hazy, only stray bits and pieces filtering through it. After a while the unwanted train of thought derailed and promptly careened into a ditch, leaving him to space out. 

By the time the world came back into focus, he was nearly done. The fountain was cleared and scrubbed, leaving him with just one more thing to do. He grabbed a tattered rag and polished a plaque set right into the fountains basin.

_"Take it, give it, share it to all. Spread it, grow it, hear the call. Hear them sing, join if you wish. With the heron, the river, the water, and the fish."_

It was a excerpt of a song, "A Trickle of Hope", it came from his home, a legend, a folktale. A story of hope and remembrance, wishes, ambitions. A long ways back, his mother would come just before bedtime and sit at the foot of his bed, voice carried on the crisp forest breeze. 

He sat down and tried to rub the dreary fog out of his eyes, only to end up with stinging skin. The rain rippled the water in the basin, making the moonlight flicker and shine. It was comforting. 

He nearly fell asleep but quickly gathered enough strength to scramble into the manor and set up a messy cot on the balcony. While laying in the rain, he gazed up at the moon. He sadly noted that in it's waning state, the sliver that remained would soon be gone. As he drifted off, the whisper of the winds sang with the roaring of thunder, keeping a chaotic melody with the sheets of rain and light.

The following morning he was awoken by a pair of housekeepers, one of them busy frantically drying him off and the other was gone, fetching new clothes. It didn't take him long to realize both his night shirt and cloak were soaked through and he was trembling. Soon the aforementioned absent housekeeper, returned with a fresh stack of clothes and a warm plate of toast.

He'd subconsciously hoped for bacon, but it was foolish, they'd run out a while ago and the butchers had their hands full. When he was alone he changed and ate, mindlessly noting that Vanessa was absent. He brushed his damp hair and cleaned himself up up before heading down to the kitchen. Vanessa sat at the table, head tilted down towards her untouched plate.

Her gaze shot up as he sat down, and after a drag of deafening silence, he stuck out his tongue, making her somber look disolve into a giggling fit, her laugh made his heart skip a beat and the tension in the air quickly faded. The topic of last night was ignored and and shunned from conversation, neither party wanting to bring it up.

Something had been bugging him since he woke up but he couldn't put his finger on it, his voice rang through the tall room, "I feel strange, like I've forgotten something but I'm not sure what, do you have any ideas Nessa?" Her eyes flickered for a second, a variety of emotions flashing over her features before it settled on a sure smile. "You probably just forgot to pick something up from the market, we can just get it later!" He nodded, that was it. nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka: I'm forgetting something... Is it something important Nessa?
> 
> Vanessa: And I said "No" You know, like a lair.
> 
> (This will make sense with chapter 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Fresh story here, get it while I'm still proud of it! This was written over a week ago but it took a lot of re-writing some parts, writing new parts, all that jazz before I claimed it ready. The stories I've had before this (and have since deleted) were all messy, I posted them before I was aware of all the errors and the work suffered because of it. So I hope you can enjoy this one! If you have any pointers on how I can improve, feel free to share them


End file.
